Hig M. Mitchell
Introduction Hig M. Mitchell is a Marine Vice-Admiral and the father of Hig D. Connor and Hig J. Kierryn. Appearance When not in formal marine attire, Mitchell prefers to wear a large, buttoned-up, red coat with ornate decorations while carrying his zweihander upon his back. He has also been seen in male Yukata as well as a black and white suit. Personality Mitchell is often serious when it comes to Marine affairs, raising his sons and catching pirates. He can be cold and calculating but prefers not to be so whenever possible. When engaged in battle, Mitchell becomes even more hot-blooded than either of his sons, yelling the names of his attacks as loud and as often as possible. He can also be even goofier or carefree than Connor, though these moments are often related to Connor and his piratical career. Mitchell only pays lip service to the "Absolute Justice" preached by Sakazuki, truly believing in "Subjective Justice"; that what is Justice varies based on who is in power, similar to Doflamingo. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Mitchell is an absolutely masterful swordsman, easily outclassing Peter Radios and several powerful pirates and criminals without so much as breaking a sweat, refferring to them as "Children" compared to him. Marksmanship While prefering close combat, Mitchell has shown to be quite skilled at shooting, though less than both of his sons (something he is both proud and ashamed of). Hand to Hand Combat Mitchell easily keeps pace with Connor during their (brief and still completely one-sided) duel, despite holding back due to Connor being his son. Against other opponents, Mitchell easily defeated numerous high-bounty criminals with little-to-no effort whatsoever, struggling only against Gage during their fights. Physical Strength On the grand line, Mitchell is rumored to be strong enough to completely destroy smaller islands in a single punch, though this has never been shown. Mitchell has been shown to defeat numerous high-bounty criminals with single, unarmed, strikes with minimal effort. He is also shown leveling stone buildings and walls during his fight with Gage. Agility In combination with his strength, Mitchell is shown to be able to keep step with Gage. Endurance Mitchell is capable of weathering monstrous amounts of punishment as he has shrugged off multiple gun wounds, over twenty sword wounds and dozens of haki-imbued punches without so much as grimacing in pain. However, opponents capable of thriving in the New World are shown to inflict some pain. Weapons Mitchell carries a large zweihander that he refers to as the "Blade of his Soul" upon his back. His left arm has also been converted into a cyborg limb akin to a compact version of a Pacifista arm, capable of firing a less-destructive laser. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Hig D. Connor Despite Connor's status as an enemy of the Navy, and a notorious criminal to boot, Mitchell still takes a lot of pride in Connor's accomplishments and often speaks with Baruma in order to discuss Connor's actions. When Connor is younger, Mitchell is shown to have been often busy with Navy affairs, relying of Renard D. Maria to raise Connor. Hig J. Kierryn Mitchell is equally proud of Kierryn's accomplishments and often praises his son whenever possible. However, Mitchell is often very quick to point out Kierryn's mistakes in the hopes of making him stronger. Allies/ Friends Enemies Gage Yuy Mitchell and Gage are mortal enemies and Mitchell will not rest until Gage is dead. Their duels have been known to be so fierce that entire cities cease to exist whenever the two clash. Other Renard D. Maria Though once mortal enemies as well, Mitchell and Maria seem to have forgiven each other somewhat. Mitchell trusted Maria enough to allow her to raise his second son, Connor, though considered how well that turned out, it is unclear where they stand now. History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Mitchell vs Peter Radios (Won) Mitchell vs Hig D. Connor (Held back, but won) Mitchell vs Gage Yuy (Draw) Mitchell vs escapees (One-sided Victory) Quotes *''In a world where the pirates run things, I suppose the term "Justice" would mean something else entirely.'' *''You've grown strong, Connor. But that level of strength is still decades away from mine.'' *''This left arm sure comes in handy sometimes...'' *''Baruma, why do we get stuck with rounding up a small army of C-listers while the real villains, plus my son and his fine crew, get away?'' Trivia Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Cyborg Category:Swordsmen